


You Can Be The Boss

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Getting Together, M/M, Peter Takes A Chance, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Peter finally decides he wants to experience something he has only dreamt about. But when he goes to the club, he runs into someone unexpected.Peter is 20 years old, daddykink. If you don't like it, don't read it, you have been warned.





	1. Taking the Plunge

This summer was going to be an entirely new journey for Peter. After his first year at college, he decided that now was the perfect time to try a new experience and live out his dreams, his fantasies. And what better time than the present?  This was a whole new world for Peter. The things he was desperate to try, he had first heard about it from someone at college, and then after thinking about it for a while, he needed to know more about it.  He and one of the girls from his class were sitting in a cafe and talking about sexual experiences. College had been off for a week now, but they agreed to keep in contact as much as possible.

Peter was sipping at his hot chocolate and listened intently to her stories.

"I'm 100% into it, my daddy takes care of me and treats me like I'm a princess, it's amazing to have an older man who dotes on me and fucks me blue." His friend explained to him. Peter's eyes widened, he was more than intrigued by this whole idea.

"Can guys have daddy's too?" Peter asked sheepishly, the whole idea sort of excited him. "Because I totally love that idea."

Okay, so he had never had sex before. But Peter knew he was ready to lose his virginity, and the idea of a beautiful older man who would adore him, take care of him, treat him like a princess. He could definitely do that. This was something Peter fantasized about for a long time, but he had never realized that this was an actual kink and that other people were into it too. The whole idea wasn't about a father-child relationship, but the idea of having someone there to treat him a certain way in every way they can, that's what he wanted.

"Of course they can! Just make sure you're safe, make sure they are someone you can trust."

Peter nodded and smiled. "Is there any, you know, like kink clubs or anything in town?"

"Actually there is!" Her, otherwise known as Aliah, had pastel pink hair and was a total  _ daddys girl _ . She was probably the best friend that Peter had right now. Ned and he were still close, but they didn't go to the same college, so he spent most of his time with Aliah.

"There's actually one a street away from Stark Industries! We can go there tonight if you want?"

Peter took a minute to think about it, it was a big step but it was something he wanted more than anything. He was ready. It was really close to Mr. Stark though, but he figured, it's not like the Avengers would be kicking about at a kink club.

"What time? Also… what should I wear??" 

"Yay!" Aliah grinned, "That'll give me a chance to wear my new skirt daddy gave me. You can meet him tonight if you like!" She grabbed her phone and began to text. 

"I've texted you the address, meet me outside at 9, you have to look cuuuuuuuuute. Okay? Don't leave my side, it's your first time, Daddy will protect us if anyone makes you feel uncomfortable."

"I'm looking forward to it Aliah, I'm kind of excited." 

Usually, when he had these fantasies they were about a certain man, no, not just a man… A certain god. A man who stole his heart years ago but never, never showed any interest. Hopefully meeting someone else to fill those imaginary shoes would help Peter get over him. He would dream about calling Mr. Stark daddy, and all he could do was imagine being called Princess or Baby… how how he yearned for that. 

If he couldn't get Stark, he would have to get someone that looked an awful lot like him.

\--

Peter was strangely excited to finally be able to experience all he wanted to. He must have spent an hour walking around the shops trying to find the most perfect outfit.  Finally, he settled on black leather skinny jeans and a mesh t-shirt. Peter looked extremely attractive and was sure that he could get a daddy in no time. Before he left the house, he added a black eyeliner to the mix and a silver choker. The perfect baby. 

When Peter and Aliah walked into the club, he honestly couldn't believe his eyes. The lights were a lot lower than a usual club and the music was very fitting.  He saw all sorts of people working the club scene, people you wouldn't normally see in other clubs.  Everyone was happy, flirting, dressed up in unique attire. The first thing he noticed was the different stereotypes around the room, fems, the mascs, the ones he couldn't tell. He loved it.  Peter watched as the butch ladies and the flamboyant men shared a drink, as the leather daddies grouped together and as the drag queens set up the stage.

"Come on," Aliah said, pulling his arm. "We are going upstairs to the back room, that's where Daddy is." She grabbed his wrist and they walked through the crowds, up the stairs and down the corridor to where a bouncer was standing outside.

"Aliah," he nodded, he then looked Peter up and down, grinning slightly, "Whose this?"

"This is Peter, he's with me, Stefan is expecting us," Aliah explained.  The bouncer opened the door and let them in. Peter watched as Aliah walked in and he followed after. 

The back room was rather large, it had its own bar and servers. Who were all in their shorts and bow ties. It was quite dark inside, with lamps everywhere, and instead of masses of stools, there were sofas with pillows. It was warm and comfortable. Peter peered around, there were quite a few older men around, and some younger girls and guys hitting on them. It was like a completely new world. He had spent his life down the street in the laboratory, and now he was in a kink club? Insane! Aliah squealed and ran to a man who was probably only in his 40s, he had black hair and bright blue eyes. 

"Daddy!" She smiled as she sat on his lap. "Daddy, this is Peter. Peter, this is Daddy, but you can call him Stefon." 

Peter smiled and looked at him. "It's nice to meet you Stefon, Aliah has told me a lot about you." 

Stefon had a winning smile alright, he smirked and looked to Aliah. "You been talking about me baby girl?" He asked her. 

"Always daddy," she giggled. Stefon grabbed his wallet and threw some money at Peter. "Go grab my baby girl a cosmo, and get yourself whatever you want. I'll have a scotch on the rocks."

Peter nodded and walked to the bar with the money and ordered the drinks. As he waited, he watched as Aliah and Stefon acted like total cuties at the other end of the room. He heard the door go behind him and someone walk in but he didn't look at him.

"Ah Mr. Stark, your usual?" A server asked. 

_ Did he just say… Mr. Stark? As in… my mentor, my friend, goddamned iron man? What is he doing here? _

Peter froze for a second. The entire idea of coming out for the first time to find a daddy, as his mentor, friend and crush was here too? You couldn't write this stuff. Peter decided he had to be hearing things. He spun around and there he was. Mr. Stark was sitting there in a pair of worn-out jeans, and a tight button-up shirt that showed off his muscles. Stark had come out looking like a total babe, he had groomed himself and was probably the most attractive man there. And Mr. Stark knew it. Of course, he did. He looked incredibly sexy, as always, but even more so right now. Peter's breath was taken away, he couldn't believe it. 

If Tony was here… then he must be a kinkster too. Which means, if he played his cards right… he could have a shot. Maybe. 

"Don't even bother," a voice told him. Peter turned to see one of the servers standing beside him.

"Oh, uh, why not?" 

"He comes here every week, but never entertains anyone, sometimes we wonder why he comes… but he is hot though…" the male server bit down hard on his lip, made a noise as though he were hungry for Stark and turned back to his job. 

Peter picked up the drinks and brought them to Stefon and Aliah. He kept his eyes on Stark as he drank his cocktail. Whatever he ordered it was actually really good, but he wasn't paying attention, all he could think was… how _perfect_ this was playing out. After another round of drinks, he watched as Stark eyed up the younger people walking in, but none of them seemed to take his fancy. Peter noticed Tony's face scrunched up and yawning, looking down at his phone.

"Do it," Aliah spoke loudly, Peter turned to her and smiled, a blush crawling on his face. 

"Do what?" 

"That man over there, the good looking one you're staring at… go for it." She giggled, encouragement in her voice. She smiled at him and went back to her conversation with Stefon.

Peter decided, what the fuck did he have to lose? He could blame it on the alcohol if it everything turned out to be an embarrassment - and if it went well… dream come true! Foolproof. Okay, he had to do it now, or he would lose his nerve completely. Peter drank everything in his glass in one sip and took a deep breath in. Straightening his shoulders he walked over to Mr. Stark, his stomach in knots. Tony was busy looking down at his phone and didn't notice Peter approaching him, so Peter sat down on the chair in front of his sofa and pulled it in close.

"Didn't peg you for a kinster." Peter smiled.  Tony's head snapped up, his eyes had a mix of emotions in them. Firstly it was confusion, then realization, and then something that Peter couldn't quite read.  "I didn't mean the pegging euphemism." He laughed quietly, and a little nervously. 

"Peter… what are you doing here?" Mr. Stark's eyes trailed over Peter's body, he looked so attractive. Tony was able to see Peter's muscles, his beautiful skin glowing with what looked like glitter. His jeans were tight too, so tight that he could see the line of his dick. Suddenly his mouth was dry and he could hardly hear what Peter was saying to him.

Peter noticed that Tony was admiring him and he LIVED FOR IT.

"Well, me and my friend Aliah came here, she's over there with her daddy," he pointed over to them. Stark peered round to see them before leaned back again. 

"And you?" He asked dryly, looking over Peter's attire. 

"Me? I'm looking to bag myself a daddy!" He grinned, blushing slightly. He leaned forward and whispered, "I've never done this before… and I'm terrified, but like I really want this, and I'm ready."

Tony chuckled and leaned forward to whisper back. "And what makes you think you're ready?"

"Oh I'm ready Mr. Stark, " he winked. "I just need to find someone worth my time." He sat up straight again and looked around.

Stark chuckled and peered around the room. He licked his lips and bit down hard, trying to get those dirty thoughts out of his head. "Go find one then." He stated to the younger man. 

Peter made a face and slowly looked around the room. He took a second to watch each individual older man in the room. "Which one do you think Mr. Stark? Any of them good enough for me?" He asked in a flirtatious tone.

"No." 

Peter turned his head around, his lips curling up into a smile. "No?"

"I'm not going to let you go home with any of these weirdos," Tony told him quietly. 

"Let me? I thought you'd want to keep our friendship a low profile here." He giggled, making Tony smile slightly in return.

"I do. But you're still Peter. I'm still worried about your safety."

"Ahhh," Peter had the most adorable look on his face, like what Tony said truly plucked his heartstrings. 

"So the great Tony Stark does care about me? I am honored. I like having someone to look after me."

Mr. Stark opened his mouth as if to say something, but instead, he licked his lips, eyed up Peter's torso through his shirt and sipped at his drink. He could see Peter's nipples, which he loved. For a second he thought that Tony looked disinterested. If Peter hadn't had alcohol inside him he would have just given up and gone to sit next to Stefon and Aliah, but instead, he took his shot.

"What are you into?" Peter plucked up his courage and asked him. Tony raised his eyebrows and took a sip of his drink.

"I'm into a lot of things." He smirked. "But we probably shouldn't be talking here Peter. I'm not Tony Stark, Iron Man while I'm here."  Peter giggled, which Tony LOVED. Tony's heart sped up slightly as he watched Peter.

"Well," Peter smirked, pulling his stool closer to Stark. "What should I call you then?" His voice was low and seductive, making Tony incredibly intrigued. 

Tony winked at him. "You couldn't handle it, Pete. Best go home and play with your legos, this isn't your kind of club."

"Yes, Daddy." Peter sat up, opening his legs slightly and looking him in the eye.  Tony's mouth went dry, that was exactly what he loved hearing, and coming from Peter… oh, it was so good coming from his mouth. If he said it anymore it would send him into a state of arousal.

"That's it isn't it?" The younger man let his lips trail over his bottom lip, noticing Tony watching it. "You're a daddy," his voice was accusing yet flirtatious. 

Tony nodded, feeling sort of flushed. "I am." He confirmed. 

"Do you currently have a partner, or are you looking for one?" He moved closer again, touching their knees together. 

Tony sucked in a breath and looking down at their legs, and then back up to Peter's eyes. Maybe Peter did want the same as him…  "Looking." He said in one word. "Always looking. Never found one I'm interested in."

Peter's hand smoothed over Tony's leg and rested it there. The adrenaline was coursing through his veins, it was like he wasn't thinking about it and just going ahead. If Mr. Stark batted him away, he could just blame everything on the drink and act like he forgot it all. But he wasn't pushing his hand away, he wasn't doing anything. 

"Do you accept resumes Mr. Stark, or do I have to pass a test?" 

Tony placed his warm hand over Peter's. Peter opened his eyes and smiled widely. 

"I don't usually bring people home from here," Stark explained, trying to be cautious. Even though they were flirting, be had to remember that Peter was still his mentee, Spiderman, the man he used to refer to as 'kid' in a non-kinky way.

"When was the last time you brought someone home?"  Tony stayed quiet and clenched his jaw. He took a sip of his drink. 

"I thought Iron Man was someone who slept with whoever he wanted," Peter asked quietly, tilting his head and watching Tony's face.

"That's the thing, there's no one I want."

Peter turned his hand, so their warm hands touched against each other. He took a hasty breath in and looked up to Tony's face.

"What can I do to change that… daddy?" 

Tony raised his eyebrows and sat up straight. He put his glass down in front of him and leaned closer to Peter. 

"You sure you want this Pete?"

"I'm really sure. Daddy." Peter smirked.

Tony decided to cross that line. He wanted it, there was something about Peter that made him feel like this was the right thing to do. Nothing before has ever made him want to take someone home, but suddenly, he was eager to take this to the next level. 

"Then come sit on daddy's lap," Tony ordered him. Peter's heart exploded and his stomach twisted, he pushed the stool away and maneuvered himself so he was straddling his mentor. This was a huge step in their relationship, a line that when crossed, is hard to come back from. Peter loved the feeling of having Tony between his legs, their crotches inches apart. 

Tony held him close, loving the feeling of Peter against him. The idea of being able to cross this line, with someone so pure, so happy, so goddamn sexy. 

"What do you want to be called?" Stark whispered, their faces close enough to feel each other's warm breath against their faces. He wanted to claim those lips, but he didn't know whether he could. 

"Call me baby," Peter whispered, he bit down on his bottom lip and let his fingers gently trace the lines of Stark's face. "Baby… baby boy… princess. Whichever you like."

"You look, irresistible Baby," Stark told him. His fingers brushing against the bottom of Peter's top. "I was going to leave… but I'm really glad you showed up."

Peter blushed, "Well Daddy, you have  _ me _ now… perhaps you can bring me wherever you're going." Tony growled and let their noses rub together. His fingers stroked Peter's back and trailed down to his waist. 

"God, baby," he grinned. "Let's get out of here."

They stood up and Tony finished his drink, his arm wrapped around Peter as they began to walk. "Wait," Peter said, "Let me go tell Aliah." He smiled up at Tony and went over to his friend. 

"Girl!" He tried to get her attention, "Aliah!" 

She pulled back from her kiss with Stefon and peered up at him. "Hey Pete, you okay? Did someone hurt you?"

"No, I'm heading off with Tony Stark," he beamed, his face reddening with happiness.

"Seriously?? Iron Man…? Do it!! But be careful, text me after and call me in the morning. If I don't hear from you I'll be calling you."  That was so Aliah, making sure that everyone was okay and safe, if she could get a job being everyone's best friend and counselor, as well as an advocate for safe sex, she would.

"Thank you, speak later, wish me luck!" He squealed, spinning around. As he walked back over to Tony he noticed that the servers were all staring at him. 

"It's so unfair," one of them said. "It should be me." That alone gave Peter the ego boost of a lifetime.

"Ready baby?" Tony asked him, putting his arm around Peter's waist and walking towards the door. 

"So ready daddy."

-

When they reached the outside, they realized how cold it was. Tony took off his jacket and placed it around Peter's shoulders, leading him down the street towards his penthouse. Peter felt Tony's fingers as they entwined with his, nothing could be more perfect than this.

"So how long have you been coming here? The server said you never leave with anyone."

Tony chuckled and walked them to his building, opening the door for Peter. "No one has ever caught my eye." 

Peter blushed again as they walked into the elevator. "But you left with me." A grin played across his face as the doors shut and he stood closely to Tony. 

"I did." He confirmed. Stark's fingers touched Peter's neck and trailed down his chest. His breathing was heavily as he licked his lips.

"Why?" Peter asked innocently. "Why me and not anyone else?"

Tony grasped Peter's hips and pulled him close. "Because baby boy, I said so." 

When the doors opened and they walked into the penthouse. Suddenly this all felt very real for both of them, they were only here two days ago working together, and now everything was different. Tony sensed Peter felt a little awkward and unsure, so he got them both a drink and made the place feel a little more comfortable.

"Friday, turn the lights down." 

"Yes, sir." The AI answered him.

The lights faded down to low light. Tony handed Peter a drink of red wine before leading him to the sofa.

"We have got go over some rules baby, we don't want to ruin anything." He started as he took a sip of his wine and put it on the table. Tony watched as Peter drank more of his wine and put it down too. He kicked off his shoes and crawled over to sit against Tony once more, some more dutch courage kicking in. He has always wanted to do this, and now he finally gets to. Tony seemed so warm and comfortable. 

"Tell me, Daddy, tell me what you need from me."

Tony felt himself getting slightly hard just by seeing Peter in this light. Every time Peter said daddy, it was filling his every wish.  He had been fantasizing about Peter for a long time now since the man turned 18 and he let his mind go wild.

"It's actually about what you need from me Baby, I'm well versed in this stuff. You're not, so I need to know what you're okay with." 

Peter smiled and pressed his forehead against Tony's, hands wrapping around his neck as he looked down at his lips.

"I want someone to care about me, love me and praise me. Someone who'll protect me and treat me like I'm everything to them. Someone who'll pound me into the wall and call me baby, tell me how beautiful I am." 

Tony's fingers grasped him tighter, "Can I bathe you baby boy? I'll treat you nicely." 

Peter blushed even harder, "Oh god yes." He smirked. "I'd love that."

"And sexually… What do you want?"

"You," Peter whispered. "In any and every way I can. I haven't done much before… but I'll learn anything, I'll  _ do _ anything for you daddy."

"We have to make sure that this is separate from the Avengers. When we work together it's work, when we are alone together we can act however we want." Peter didn't want to ruin the moment, but he thought it best to get everything ironed out now. He pressed his hips into the older man, rubbing himself into Tony. Tony whimpered at the touch.

"Is this just sex?" Peter asked quietly. "Or is this more?" Tony pulled back and looked him in the eye, thinking about what he wanted. Of course, he knew exactly what he wanted. He had pined for it and imagined this a thousand times. Tony was slightly nervous, 

"Well, that's up to you Pete. Do you think you could want me? All to yourself?"

Peter's face glowed with excitement, his smile making Tony feel completely beguiled.  "Yes." He spoke quietly, "Yes I could definitely do that daddy."

A charming smile spread over Mr. Stark's handsome face. 

"Then what are you waiting for baby? Come get it."

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much a huge sex scene. Warning, explicit as hell, dirty talk galore.

Their lips touched for the first time. 

To start with, it was slow and drawn out. Peter's lips tasted like cherry lip balm, and Tony couldn't get enough of it. His fingers grasped Peter by the hair and pulled it slightly, as he made his kiss deeper, opening their mouths. Peter moaned Tony tasted of fine whiskey. Each taste making him want more. Tony's tongue entered his mouth and Peter moaned again. The kiss got dirtier, lips locked together as the moved against each other. Peter could have orgasmed right there if he was allowed, to finally get to touch him, kiss him, call him daddy. Tony took Peter's bottom lip in between his teeth. Peter pulled back and looked down deep into Tony's hazel eyes, biting down on his lip, his dick hard and digging into Tony's stomach. 

"Oh baby boy," Tony spoke down to him. "You need to learn how to be the perfect baby, do you want to please daddy?"

"Yes please Daddy, it's all I want, teach me." Peter moaned as he thrust up to get some friction.

"I'll teach you, baby, just wait, we have all the time in the world. Let's go to the bedroom." He said as he squeezed Peter's backside hard, making Peter squeal.

In the bedroom, Peter stood there by the bed, waiting to be told what to do. He watched as Tony walked in behind him and ripped off his own t-shirt. Peter whimpered as he stared at Tony's chest. The one he had dreamed of.  "Can I touch you, daddy?" Peter asked.

"You may," Tony smirked, stepping towards him, allowing Peter to put his hands against his chest. 

"Wow…" he whispered. "I've dreamed of this moment," he confessed, looking up to Tony. 

"You have?" Tony asked, stepping closer to him, gently touching his back. Peter nodded, his eyes darkened with lust.

"Baby, I'm going to take off your clothes." Tony got down to his knees and unbuttoned his jeans, letting them drop to the floor.

"Oh my god baby, are you wearing panties?" Tony growled, his hands gripping at Peter's pale hips. The younger man was wearing a pair of pale pink lace thongs. 

"Do you like it, daddy?" Peter asked, wiggling his hips. "Do you want to see my ass in these?"

"Let me see baby," Peter spun around and bent over, shoving his perky round ass in Tony's face. 

"Good god." Tony smoothed his hand over Peter's cheeks. Tony was completely turned on now, seeing this beautiful man before him.

"Can I bite you baby boy?" Tony growled.

"Yes please daddy," Peter wiggled his hips again as Tony knelt down and sunk his teeth into Peter's soft skin.

"Daddy!" He whimpered, "Feel's so good!" 

Tony ordered Peter to turn around, then he took Peter's T-shirt off him and left him lying on the bed in his panties and his silver necklace. 

"You're so beautiful baby boy, have you always been this gorgeous?" Tony undid his own trousers and pushed them down. Now he was only in his underwear sporting a massive hard-on. 

"I didn't realize how filled out you were, baby, your body is perfect," Tony told him.  Peter bit his lips and opened his legs as Tony crawled over him.

"Is this your first time baby?" 

"Yes daddy," Peter had an innocent expression on his face, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. 

"I want this to be good for you baby boy," Tony traced his fingers across Peter's chest, trailing it down towards his nipple. He watched Peter's face as he pinched it. Peter moaned under him, his arousal still pressing against Tony.

"Yesss." Peter hissed. 

"I want to look after you, baby, I want to make you feel so good, is that okay?" 

"Please daddy, please…"

"Tell me what you want baby,"

"I want you to touch me." Peter thrust up again.

"Ask nicely and you'll get whatever you want," Tony told him, pinching his nipple again.

"Please daddy, please use your big hands, your mouth, then fuck me."

Tony raised an eyebrow, licking his lips. "You sure?" Peter nodded enthusiastically. "Let me do everything baby, you just lie there." Peter nodded and closes his eyes. First, he felt a pair of lips against his, kissing him slowly and full of want. Then he felt those wet kisses move down his jaw gently, pressing harder against his neck.

"Oh, daddy… fuck…" he groaned as those lips trailed down his chest. A warmth closing around his nipple, sucking hard. Peter was breathing heavily like he had never been aroused before. 

"You're going to cum more than once tonight baby," he told him as the kisses trailed down to Peter's navel. 

"Has anyone ever touched your beautiful cock baby?"

Peter shook his head. "No daddy, just me." 

"That's what I like to hear," Tony growled, taking Peter's panties in his teeth and pulling him down, releasing his stiff cock.

"Baby you're so beautiful." He praised him as he spat on his hand kissed Peter's thighs as his big hand grasped around Peter's dick.

"Oh fuck," Peter groaned as he felt a firm hold around him, slowly pumping it. "Daddy, god yes… ahh…" 

Peter then felt his warm, wet mouth wrap around his dick. His eyes shot open, head up, watching intently as Tony Stark, Iron Man, his crush, his mentor, his friend, his  _ daddy _ , sucked him hard, bobbing his head.  Swishing his tongue over the tip.

"Oh… oh.. ohhhh daddy, fuck, oh Mr. Stark, daddy…" he was loud and completely coming undone. Peter's body was flushing red, his heart racing, sweat glistening on his skin.

His hands were in his own hair, gripping it. He was so close to cuming. "Fuck daddy, oh yes, you're… you're so good daddy, I'm gonna cum, fuck daddy I'm gonna cum!" He screamed out as Tony sucked down even harder.  His toes curled and his back arched as he shot his load straight down Tony's throat, head back, shouting his daddy's name.

"Dadddddddy!" Peter screamed. Tony drank every single drop and let his penis fall out his mouth with a pop.

"Did you like that baby boy?" He crawled up Peter's body again and held him close.

"Yes… oh god yes." Peter was breathing heavily trying to regain a rhythm. Tony pressed their lips together again in a loving kiss. "Tell me when you're ready for more." He pulled Peter against his chest and wrapped his arms around him. 

"You're so beautiful baby." Tony told him, "I'm so lucky."  Peter kissed his chest, cuddling into him. "Daddy?" He squeaked up. 

"Yes baby boy?" Tony kissed the top of his head. 

"Did you ever think we'd be here?" He felt so warm and safe, cradled against Tony's chest.

"I had hoped so." Tony admitted. Peter sat up quickly and peered down at him. 

"Wh… what?" He asked him. 

"Why do you think you were the only person I took back from the club Pete? I was tired of waiting for someone who looked like you. Instead, I got the real thing." Peter had no clue what to say. So all this time, as he lay in bed, thinking about Tony noticing him, pressing him against the wall and pounding into him… that's exactly what Tony was thinking too! Words were unable to escape his mouth. Instead he jumped on top of Tony and kissed him for dear life. "Fuuuck." Tony moaned, switching them so he was lying on top of Peter.

They passionately snogged for a few minutes before Tony moved to bite down on Peter's earlobe. Peter was hard again, and Tony was still hard.

"Okay baby boy," Tony's hand held onto Peter's dick again, "I'm gonna show you something," Tony lay down on his back. 

"I need you to turn around baby, back up on my face. Let me taste you."  Peter did as he was told and climbed onto him backward, so his ass was near Tony's face. 

Tony spread Peter's cheeks and pressed his face against it. Peter felt a hot kiss against his hole,

"Oh… ohhhh…" Peter started moaning, Tony's tongue pressing inside of him. "Oh fuck, oh oh oooh… fuck yes!" He moved his hips along with Tony's tongue. His tongue removed itself and instead a finger touched against his entrance. 

"Do you want this baby boy? Do you want daddy's fingers in you?" He sounded so seductive, so powerful.

"Yes please Daddy, I'd do, please."  Tony pressed one finger inside him and slowly moved it in and out. Peter breathed heavily as he got used to the feeling.

"Daddy?" Peter asked. "Daddy can we do this so I can see you?

"Of course baby, come here,"  Peter moved so he was lying next to Tony, lying on his back with his legs open. Tony sat in between his legs, licked his fingers and pressed them against Peter. 

"Baby look at me, keep your eyes on me."  Peter propped a pillow behind him and watched as Tony began to slowly insert his fingers, stretching him slowly. The younger man's heart was pounding, his skin flushed as he moved his hips to feel more of Tony inside him.

"Do you like how that feels baby boy?" 

"Mmmhm…" Peter whimpered as Tony grazed over his prostate. "Fuuuuck!"

"Tell me baby, tell me how it feels." Tony commanded.

"It feels soooo good daddy, I love it… I ahhhh, more."

"Say please," Tony bit down on Peter's thigh. "Say please and daddy will do what you want."

Peter's hands grasped the sheets and shook with want. "More fingers please daddy, fill me up!" He cried out.

Tony added another finger and pressed in as far as he could. "Fuck daddy!" His body moved with his fingers. 

"Want my dick inside you baby boy?" He asked Peter as he finger fucked him. 

"Yes please, I want this so much, fuck daddy… feels so good…"

"My fingers?" He smirked, licking the tip of his penis. 

"Nnn… yeah, yes but also… it's you… fuck tony, Mr. Stark… I've wanted this…"  Tony looked up into Peter's eyes, crying in pleasure, his face filled up with love. 

"For how long Peter?" He pushed in further, stroking his prostate every time.

"Ahhh, ah oh, Daddy please, please put your big beautiful dick inside me!" Tony pulled his hand out of Peter and reached over to grab a condom from the bedside table. Peter touched the top of Tony's underwear, 

"Daddy… daddy can I see it. I need to see it…"

Tony smirked and batted Peter's hands away. "Ask. Me. Nicely." He ducked his head to lick a stripe on Peter's neck, nibbling at the skin that's there.

"Please can I see your cock? Daddy please!"

"There you go…" Tony smiled. "Good boy,"  He pulled back and tore away his boxers. Peter's mouth hung open, his eyes glued to it. 

"Are you happy now baby?" 

"Daddy, it's… you're so perfect, so beautiful, so big. I can't wait to taste you." He moaned, licking his lips.  Tony was on the bed again, positioning himself on top of Peter. He held one of Peter's leg up in his hands and let the other wrap around him. The other hand stroking Peter's face. 

"Peter… oh baby, you're so perfect." He whispered. "Tell me when you're ready baby, I don't want to hurt you."

Peter gazed up into his eyes, "I'm ready." He smiled sweetly. "I'm so ready." Tony kept stroking his face, lowering his head to touch their lips together. He pushed himself inside of Peter, filling him up as best he could. 

"Christ!" Tony moaned, heading bowing to lie on Peter's neck. "You're so fu… fucking tight baby…" 

Peter's head tilted backward, "Oh shit, fuck" he murmured.  Tony pulled back out and began a steady rhythm, both of them moaning, groaning into each other as every movement brought them both to a new realm of pleasure. 

"Fuck, Tony god, it's been so… ahh… so long I've needed this… daddy… fuck.. feels so good…"

Tony grabbed a fistful of Peter's hair, pulling his head back and attacking his neck with kisses and bites.  Peter was digging his nails into Tony's back, scratching down it hard. Tony's hand wrapped around Peter's dick and began to pump it.

"How long baby boy, how long have you been thinking about this… fuck baby…"

"Since I met you… fuck since I… uh… was 15, fuck daddy fill me up, right there!"  Tony pounded harder into him, holding onto Peter's body. Sweat was pouring off of them, moans filling the room, skin against skin. 

"Pete, baby, fuck I've wanted you since you've turned 18, god," he pumped his hand faster, making the younger man whimper and writhe under him.

"Mmm close daddy… so close… can I cum?" Peter whispered, "Please daddy, can I?"

"Cum for me baby boy," Tony growled in his ear, "Let yourself go, baby, cum all over me," Peter climaxed loudly, gripping hard against Tony, shaking as he came over their chests, calling out for Tony. His muscles spasmed around Tony's dick, making him orgasm too.

"Fuck Kid!" He cried out, collapsing on top of him. They both lay there, trying to catch their breaths, arms around each other's body. Tony felt Peter's hot breath against his neck as they snuggled into each other.

"Are you okay baby?" Tony mumbled in his ear. 

"Yes, I'm so, more than okay." Peter grinned, sleepy and completely in love.

"Was everything okay? I didn't hurt you or anything? Please tell me we didn't go too far?" Tony nuzzled his face into Peter's brown curls.

"That was the best thing that's ever happened to me… you," Peter turned his head to peer up at him. "You're the best thing to ever happen to me."

"You're adorable." Tony kissed his forehead softly. "You're the best thing to happen to me too. Come on baby, it's bath time."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. A Big Step

Peter lay there on the bed, heart pounding out of his chest like it was trying to escape. He couldn't even think straight, all of this had actually happened! It wasn't a wet dream or a daydream, but he had actually done it.

All of this was a lot to process. Tony was in the other room, filling up the bath and making it special, so Peter had a few minutes to sit and think about it all.

Firstly, he lost his virginity in the best way possible. Secondly, to the man of his dreams. Thirdly, who wanted him too! He really had to thank Aliah for being so unapologetically open about her sex life, because if she hadn't, god he wouldn't be here living the life of kings.  He moved to grab his phone and text her. She said she was expecting a call, but he didn't want to talk to anyone else but Tony. Plus, it was quite late at night, and she was probably still with Stefon. 

**PP - ** _ "I'm safe, okay, and extremely satisfied. We have to meet up soon and I'll tell you all." _

He threw his phone back down on the pile of clothes and cuddled into Tony's pillow, closing his eyes.  As if on cue, the man of the hour turned up in the door frame, leaning against it, watching Peter as he lay there naked, spread out on the bed with a sweet smile on his face.  Tony walked over to him, crouching down and softly touched his face, moving his curls out his face. 

"Baths ready baby," he said tenderly. 

Peter's eyes opened and his smile got wider, seeing Tony's beautiful hazel eyes staring back at him. 

"You're so adorable Peter… come on." He held out his hand for Peter to take, and led him through to the huge bathroom.

Tony had one of those ginormous bathtubs that could easily fit two people in. It was filled with hot water and bubbles, the lights were low and there were some candles dotted around the place. Lavender incense-filled up the room.  Peter felt like he was high, this was everything he never knew he needed. Tony was taking care of him, leading him to the bath and getting in behind him. 

Tony's legs were wrapped around him. As the water warmed them up, he felt the older man's arms around his chest. Tony was using the sponge to gently wash Peter's chest. Peter let his head fall back against Tony's chest and his eyes felt shut. 

"How do you feel baby?" Tony whispered in his ear. 

"Mmm…" Peter smiled. "I don't think life could get any better than this." 

Tony grinned, kissing the top of Peter's hair.  "Peter…" he smiled. "Peter I adore you."

"I adore you too Tony." Peter murmured. "I can't believe we are doing this. The whole reason I went out was to find someone to help me get over you."

Tony put down the sponge and played with the bubbles in front of them. Peter joined by placing his hand over Tony's.  "I'm glad you came in when you did. I was going to give up all hope." Tony replied. He wrapped his arms around Peter's front and cuddled into him.

"I'm glad I came too, Daddy, this has been the best night of my life. I never want it to end."

"Why should we let it?" Tony said softly. "We've known each other for years, wanted each other forever, and we can handle each other. Why don't you move in?"

Peter was shocked, his head shot up to look at Tony. "It's been one night!" He grinned.

"I know. But it's us. It's not like we just met." Tony chuckled. "Plus it means I get to wake up to your face instead of just looking at a photo of you."

Peter furrowed his eyebrows, a smile still on his face while he was thinking. "You have yourself a deal Daddy, but you're going to have to go through Aunt May."

Tony breathed in through his teeth. "Do you think she will kill me?" 

"Just stay clear of the Daddy baby thing, we should be okay. Anyway, are you sure you want me around 24/7?" 

Tony grinned, leaning down and kissing Peter softly. "I want you around forever."

They stayed in the bath for a while, talking as if nothing had changed from last week, except for the fact that they were cuddled in the bath together. 

-

The next morning they woke up in each other's arms, warm and comfortable. Peter opened his eyes to see Tony's sleeping face in front of his. He couldn't help but feel a burst of affection for the man. He knew Tony was gorgeous. It was obvious that he was attractive and sexy… but by god was he beautiful. Genuinely, his face was soft and sweet. Peter slowly leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against the older man's lips. As he did, he felt Tony stirring, kissing him back with the most beautiful moan. 

"G'morning baby," he mumbled, opening his eyes slowly and smiling.

"Morning daddy," Peter spoke in an innocent voice. "Did you sleep well?"

Tony pulled him close and kissed him again. "Very well, do you want a good morning blowjob baby?"

Peter giggled, a blush crawling across his cheeks. "Yes please daddy," he whispered as he leaned forward to place a sweet kiss on Tony's neck.  In seconds their hands were on each other, pulling their warm bodies impossibly close. Mouth on mouth, in a loving yet dirty kiss. Tony trailed kisses down Peter's body, realizing how incredibly hard the younger man was. 

Peter watched intently at the man as he crawled down his body. Tony looked up at Peter, winked and then took Peter fully into his mouth.

"Fuuuck yes!" Peter exclaimed, licking his lips and spreading his legs wider. Tony licked up and down the shaft, before sucking down on him hard. His mouth was so warm, so talented. Peter bucked his hips up and let his hand grip Tony's hair. Tony moaned into it, taking the full length in his mouth so Peter was hitting the back of his throat. 

"Yes… yes, daddy… fuck… oh god," Peter was writhing under him, body flushing. 

Tony moved his hand so he was massaging Peter's balls as he sucked even harder, bobbing faster. 

"Daddy! Mmm, gonna cum! Fuck daddy yes!" He shouted as he came directly down Tony's throat. Tony finished every last drop and came to lie beside him.

As he tried to regain his breath, Tony kissed the top of his head. "You're adorable when you orgasm." He smirked.

"Thank you, daddy, I could get used to that."

"We gotta get up soon. I have a meeting," Tony groaned. He closed his eyes, he really didn't want to get up.

"Tony?" Peter's voice spoke quietly. 

"Yes, baby?" 

"Did you mean what you said about wanting me to move in with you? Because I totally understand if you just said it to be cute but -" 

Tony cut him off and tousled his hair. "Baby, if you don't start packing your stuff today daddy will be really angry." He laughed, Peter knew he wouldn't be angry. He could never be angry at Peter again, not seriously.  Peter smiled, he knew that even if Tony was angry at him, all he had to do was give them those eyes and Tony would be his.

"We need to speak to Aunt May first, I can't just move in just like that." He grinned.

"It's okay baby, take your time. I just like you a lot. But I have a meeting, so I need to get up." Tony stretched and sat up. 

-

Tony was halfway through his meeting when he got a phone call from May. He ignored the first few, but after a while, he was getting really irritated by the interruptions. 

"If you will excuse me please gentlemen. " he stood up and spoke to the people in the room before walking out and answering his phone.

"Hello?" 

"Hello Mr. Stark, it's May. What the hell is going on between you and Peter? You asked him to move in with you? Do you know how old he is?"

_ Christ.  _ Tony knew he was going to have to deal with all of this. He breathed out heavily as he leaned his back against the wall, he didn't want to seem angry or irritated. If he got angry at her then Peter wouldn't want to be around him anymore.

"Hey May, nice to hear from you." He smiled politely. "Peter and I have discussed entering a relationship. We both want it, we like each other a lot and yes I am aware of his age."

"You start a relationship by dating! You don't just ask a random kid to move in with you!"

Tony stopped for a moment to breathe, remembering he had a meeting on in the other room so he had to be quick.

"I know, but Peter isn't a random person and he isn't a kid. We are both adults, we have known each other for a long time. I know you don't want to lose him May but you're not going to, I'll look after him and you can come and see him as much as you want." 

May was silent for a few moments before she spoke up again. "You'll look after him? Feed him? Make sure he has everything he needs?"

"Yes. You know I will." He smiled. "I really care about Peter, I'm not going to hurt him. I've liked him for a while now, and I'm not going to discard him."

"Really? Because you're a rich important man who can have whoever he wants, I don't want my Peter to just be another fling."

Tony laughed to himself. "Do you want to come over for dinner or something and see how we are together? I don't plan on leaving him."

Tony could hear Peter in the background of the phone. "May who are you on the phone to? Are you shouting at him? Come on! That's ridiculous!" Peter moaned. Tony chuckled at hearing his voice.

"I'll come over for dinner." May said, "And then I can see what you're actually like."

"That's a deal, now I have a meeting to get back to, thanks for calling and let me know what day you want to do."

They said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. Tony paused and thought about Peter having to have that conversation with his Aunt. He walked back to finish the meeting in his office, thinking about what exactly he had gotten himself into. 

So Peter came with an Aunt who was overprotective and probably some random assortment of friends who would turn up every now and then, Tony could definitely deal with that. As long as he got to have his baby in his arms, he didn't care what it came with.

  
  
  
  



	4. Daddy's In A Meeting

It was an Avengers post-mission report meeting where everyone got together to discuss what had happened and debrief everyone.  Most people were there, Steve, Tony, Bruce, Thor, Bucky, Rhodey, Strange and Nat. Peter was on his way and should be there any minute, and Peter was in his head worrying about telling everyone or what they would say.

However Tony didn't have a care in the world about what they would think about it, they knew he was a powerful older man who would do whatever the fuck he wanted. If they were uncomfortable then that's their problem. But they were all friends, and Peter was legal, so unless any of them were homophobic, then they should get an okay reaction.

"So I need the mission reports from everyone and this time write it in English… Thor, I'm talking to you. And for the love of god Bucky stop drawing sketches all over them, it's a professional document." Rhodey told them off. 

"I was trying to underline my point," Bucky explained.

"You drew Steve's ass and wrote 'Bucky's Property!" Rhodey exclaimed loudly, making some of them titter in response. 

Steve was turning red but winked at Bucky.

"That WAS my point!" Bucky laughed, winking back at Steve. 

The door opened and in walked in Peter, smiling widely as he said hello to them. He noticed there was no seat around the table for him, so he just stood there.  However, there were fewer seats by Tony's selfish design.

"Come sit here baby," Tony commanded. Everyone froze. Peter's eyes locked on Tony's and gave him an expression as if to say  _ 'are you sure?'  _ A small smile crawling over his face.

Tony raised his eyebrows and kept his face straight. "What did I just say?"  Peter grinned and blushed, skipping over to Tony and perching himself on his knees. Tony's arms slid around him and pulled him closer to his body. 

"Comfy?" He smiled and asked Peter. The younger man nodded, wiggling a little in his lap. 

"Very."

Tony lay a kiss on Peter's cheek and then snapped back into business mode, looking around at his friends, who all were gaping their mouths open, gobsmacked by what just happened. 

"About the mission reports, I am going to need two copies as well, we are going to start going paper-free soon and I want to upload them to the Stark Drive so I need a paper copy and a PDF. It shouldn't take you too long to do."

Steve turned to give Banner a quizzical look who just shook his head and shrugged.  Peter was listening intently, but his hand was slowly smoothing over Tony's thigh, which caught the attention of almost everyone there.  Strange's eyebrows were raised as he couldn't tear his eyes away. 

"Did any of you hear me?" Tony asked.

Thor coughed and they all exchanged looks between them.

"Is there a problem here?" Tony questioned them flatly. "Do you have an issue with Peter and I being together?"

"Uh…" Thor spoke up. "We don't really care but you didn't warn us, just a bit of a shock to be honest, "

"Are you guys like a couple now?" Nat questioned them. "A real couple?"

Peter was blushing a lovely shade of red, a sweet proud smile on his face, shifting to turn slightly so he could look at Tony. He was ridiculously proud that out of EVERYONE Tony could have chosen, he chose him. Peter licked his lips as his heart fluttered.

"We are an actual couple  _ and _ he is moving in with me, which is really exciting." He grinned as he looked into Peter's eyes. 

"It is," Peter replied, his voice filled with love. "I can't wait."

"That's adorable guys," Banner beamed. "You guys make a cute couple if you're happy then go for it."

Peter bit his lip and looked over at Bruce, "Thank you, I appreciate it.  _ We _ appreciate it." Tony squeezed him in his arms and sat forward, resting one arm on the armrest. 

"It's about time," Thor commented. "No offense Tony but you've seemed really low since you've been alone if this is going to make you into the Tony we know and love then go for it."

"You are aware of the age difference though right?" Strange asked them, "Because it's quite a big one."

"Actually Patrick Stewart is married to someone 39 years younger than him," Peter informed Strange. "And no one cares about that, so," he shrugged.  Tony proudly watched his boyfriend and smiled. 

"Fair enough Peter." Strange but his hands up in defeat. 

"Can we  _ please  _ go back to the meeting? It's all nice and well that Peter and Tony are dating or whatever but I have deadlines." Rhodey whined, getting everyone's attention. 

The meeting went on as normal, with Peter and Tony cuddling into each other and holding hands. It finished off with Peter nuzzling into Tony's neck, straddling him on the chair. Tony's arms were around him as he kept his business persona on the entire time. 

"Just cremate the enemies bodies when you're done with them, we don't need them taking up graves. So we are all done yeah?"  He felt Peter squirm in his lap, rubbing their crotches together twice and then stopping. The younger man was getting aroused, and Tony could feel it pressed into his stomach.

"We are all done," Rhodey confirmed, putting his folders away in his bag. 

"Okay well, I'm going to need you all to skedaddle because Peter and I need to use this room." He then growled quietly in Peter's ear as everyone stood up. 

Steve sighed as if he was disgusted with their very public display of affection. In his day this would never have happened.  Once the door shut and everyone was out, Tony stood up, carrying Peter until he was perched on the table. 

"You bad boy," he grinned, touching the skin under Peter's t-shirt. "Making daddy horny while everyone was around, so naughty," Tony whispered seductively as he pulled Peter's shirt off his head. 

Peter made himself look innocent, his eyes wide, biting down on his lip. He, of course, realized that Tony was trying to keep down his erection during the meeting.

"Did you not enjoy it, daddy? Did I do something wrong? You're just so hot I couldn't resist." 

"Oh I enjoyed it, baby," Tony pushed Peter down on the table and ripped off his trousers. He then started working on his own clothes as Peter eagerly watched, mouth open desperate for Tony's cock. He climbed up and joined Peter on the table.

"I'd have taken you right there in front of everyone, made you scream out my name while Rhodey handed out forms," Tony growled as he pressed his lips against the other man, biting down on his lip.

"I don't want them to see your beautiful body, that's just for me,"  Tony bit down on Peter's neck, making him cry out. Tony was hovering on top of him, grasping at Peter's hips, keeping him down against the table.

"I'm all yours daddy, I'm always yours." Peter moaned, thrusting up to grind the older man's covered stiff cock. His mouth lay open as he felt the touch of the older man. 

Tony captured his mouth and snogged him hard, tongues dancing as they thrust their hips against each other. 

"Tell me what you want baby," Tony moaned as he kissed down Peter's beautiful pale body, licking at his nipples and sucking hard.

"Nnnggg… I want your mouth daddy, please…" 

Tony leaned back and palmed Peter's erection through his boxers, making the younger man moan the sweetest noises. 

"But do you deserve it, baby?" Tony asked sternly. "Do you deserve to cum down daddy's mouth?"

"Can I earn it daddy?" Peter groaned as he tried to push down his boxers. Tony hit his hand away and Peter whined. "Daddy pleeeease,"

Tony let out a small seductive laugh, he bent down to kiss the soft creamy thighs beneath him. He sucked on the soft skin at the bottom of Peter's underwear.

"Uhh... Fuck… Tony… daddy… please," he squirmed. "I really want to cum…"

"Daddy wants to fuck you baby, but you're not allowed to cum." He told the younger man as he pulled back to take off his own boxers. 

"Whhhhyyyy," Peter palmed himself, moving his hips to get some sort of pleasurable satisfaction. 

"Because you want to cum in daddy's mouth don't you? But daddy wants your ass, so we both have to get what we want,"

Peter could feel himself being moved to the end of the table, sitting up so his legs were dangling off the edge. Tony pressed a button and raised the table higher, placing Peter's legs over his shoulder as he spread the younger man's cheeks. He pulled the younger man's underwear off.

"You are so pretty like this baby, so fucking hot,"

Tony licked his lips and dived into his ass, eating it out like a Christmas dinner, his tongue darting out and tasting the hole in waiting. 

Peter let his head fall back, breath getting faster as he began to sweat with pleasure. His chest rising and falling as one hand clamped to the table and the other grasped Tony's hair. 

"Oh… oooooh fuck, shit da… uhhh… so good. Your mouth is fucking magical daddy… yeeeessss…" his pale skin was reddening, his cock aching to be touched, to burst. But he couldn't, his daddy told him not to.

Tony pressed his tongue into Peter's ass, making him writhe under his touch. He removed his tongue and replaced it with his finger, pushing it inside Peter's tiny pink hole.

"Christ!" Peter moaned as he felt the finger press inside him, "More,"

Tony slowly moved his finger out and back in, torturing him. "Ask. Nicely."

"Fuck, please daddy, please finger me harder I need it…"

"Will you be a good boy for daddy?"

"I will, I will, I promise!" Peter moaned as he moved his hips trying to get Tony's finger inside him more.

"Good boy," Tony smirked, shoving two fingers in hard. 

Peter hissed, bending his back as he felt Tony's big, thick fingers fill him up. "Yeeeeessss."

Tony spat on his fingers and kept inserting them, fucking the younger of the two until he was ready. 

"Are you ready baby?" He asked, kissing Peter's thigh. 

"Yes daddy, I'm so ready… wait, we don't have protection!" He looked down as Tony stood up. 

"It's up to you Peter. I'm clean, haven't had sex with anyone for a year before you. If you want to stop this until we get home I understand,"

Peter thought for a second before holding onto Tony's neck and pulling him down for a kiss. Their noses rubbed together, breaths mixing as their bodies moved against each other. 

"I want you, Tony… I trust you." He whispered. 

Tony laid a gentle kiss on Peter's forehead before turning it passionate again. He held Peter up against him so he was only slightly leaning on the table.  Their lips connected as Tony moved so his cock was at Peter's entrance. He pushed himself in fully, both of them moaning loudly. 

"Shit!" Peter exclaimed as he felt Tony pull halfway out and pound back into him. They moved against each other fast, panting in each other's mouths as Tony held onto Peter's hips. 

"You're so good baby… so perfect… don't cum baby…" his voice was low and husky in the other man's ear, biting down on his lobe.

"Nnnhhh daddy, I'm desperate…" Peter bit down on his lip. He needed a release like he needed oxygen. 

"I'm so close baby… I promise I'll suck you off… baby, you're so perfect… talk to me, sweetheart,"

Peter clenched his ass around Tony's dick as he pulled at Tony's hair. Peter's dick was twitching, dying to be touched, to be massaged. He wanted to cum so badly.

"Oh daddy, you're so big, so fucking strong and beautiful. Fuck Tony, I love you so much, you are a fucking god. Ahhhhh I adore you, I'll never leave you, fuck you're all I've ever wanted, you sexy fucker… oh daddy… oh… no one makes me feel like you do…"

Tony pounded into him three more times before he burst into his orgasm, cum shooting out into Peter's ass.

"SHIT BABY, FUCK!" Tony rode out his orgasm, shivering as it took him over. He breathed heavily as he opened his eyes and looked into Peter's, which were still darkened with lust.

"That was so good baby, you did so well," he breathed out, kissing Peter's nose. "You deserve to be taken care of now,"

He pulled himself out, kissing Peter hard and moving back to kneel on the floor. He pressed a button so the table came down to the right height. Before Peter could process anything, as cum dripped out his ass and his legs felt like jelly, the hot warm mouth of Tony fucking Stark wrapped around him, sucking him hard. 

Peter whimpered as Tony licked the slit on the head of his cock, one hand pumping at the base, and the other massaging Peter's balls.  The stimulation was brilliant, making him go dizzy with delight and pleasure. Tony's mouth felt amazing against his skin as he moaned, the vibrations of the older man tingled throughout his body. 

"Daddy that's so good… so… shit… can I cum?"

Tony moved his hand from the base and deepthroated his lover's cock, moaning hard as the tip hit the back of Tony's throat.

"Oh… oh...Oh fuck, I'm gonna… shit daddy!"  Peter came hard down Tony's throat, as his lover drank down every single drop. Peter felt dizzy, his eyes closing as he willed his body to go back to normal.  Tony used Peter's jumper to clean them both up, before gathering their clothes. Peter was sitting quietly, breathing in.

"That was… amazing." He smiled as he listened to Tony put his clothes on. Tony then started to dress Peter. 

"Up you come sweetheart, need to pull these up." 

Peter shimmied forward and stood up as Tony pulled up his boxers and jeans. He then pulled Peter close against his chest and cuddled him softly. 

"I really love you, Peter. You're so wonderful."

"I meant what I said Tony, I'll never leave you. I love you too."

  
  
  



	5. Baby's In Trouble

May was staring at Tony from across the table. They had been waiting for Peter for about forty five minutes and they were both feeling extremely awkward. The food was covered to keep warm, and the table was set nicely.

Tony checked his phone again, hoping that Peter would answer his large amounts of texts or calls. May was tapping her fingers against the table as she tried to think of something to say to him.

"So who made the first move?" May questioned him, sipping at her water and hitting him with a blank stare. 

"Uh," Tony cleared his throat. He didn't know exactly what Peter would want him to say, the whole daddykink and kinkclub wasn't exactly something you tell everyone at home.

"He did." Tony smiled as he tried to come up with a good enough story. "We went to dinner after work and he told me how much he loved me, and I told him I felt the same."

May nodded, pursing her lips. "He's really young Tony, like half your age."

"He is. But he is really mature, really adult you know? I promise my intentions aren't to use him as a trophy boyfriend, I really love him May."

She flashed him a half smile and checked her watch. "I'm just worried, he's all I've got and I just want to make sure he's safe."

Tony leaned forward, resting his arms on the table. "Me too. There's not much I care about in this world, but Peter is the person I care about most. If he wants college, he'll get it. If he wants to travel, he'll get it. Whatever he wants to do, I'll get to be the one to do it with him and help him. He loves me too May, you know he does."

May nodded and put her glass down, "He loves you more than he loves himself, sometimes I wonder if it came down to it, would he let himself stand in front of a bullet for you? It scares me. I'm sure you can understand that?"

He absolutely understood that. Anyone who knew Peter, knew that he would do anything for Tony. 

"If I'm honest, I worry that myself." Tony shifted in his seat, "But I won't ever let him. My life is about protecting his."

May let out a genuine smile and let down her guard. "If he's happy with you, then I am too. But I wish I knew where the hell he was right now."

Tony agreed with her and picked up his phone again. "Me too, he's never usually late. He was so excited about this." 

Stark tried calling him again, and this time he finally picked up.

"Tony?" Peter sounded scared, almost like he had just been crying. 

"Babe, are you okay?" Tony asked him, trying not to sound too worried and freak out his aunt.

"No… Tony can you come get me? Don't tell May, I don't want her to worry." He sobbed into the phone.

Inside Tony wanted to cry just hearing his boyfriend fall apart. He put on a smile, trying his best to sound and look in control. 

"Okay sweetheart, I'll see you soon. Give me a text okay?" Tony told him. 

"Thank you, I… hurry up okay?" Peter cried, "I'm near the park."

Tony hung up the phone and turned to May. "I'm afraid Peter got caught up at a party with some friends and is a little drunk, I'm going to go and get him. If you want to take some food home you can, is it okay to reschedule?"

May raised her eyebrows, "Yeah sure. I'll tidy up and head home. Get him to call me when he's okay?" She asked, standing up and grabbing her bag. 

When May left, Tony headed off to find Peter. And he found him sitting under a tree and sobbing into his hands. Tony ran over to him, dropping at his side, wrapping his arms around him. 

"Baby, what happened?" Tony asked him, letting Peter nuzzle into him to get warm.

Peter was shaking in his arms, tears streaming down his face. His cheeks were red, and there was a bruise on his cheek. Tony raised his chin to look at him and Peter winced. There was blood stained on his eyebrows and chin. 

Tony's eyes searched over his face, worry stricken. 

"Honey tell me," Tony kissed his forehead, tightening his arms around him. Peter opened his eyes and gazed at him, looking completely lost and miserable

"They… they attacked me."

"Who did Peter? Who was it?" 

"I don't know, some guys from town. One of them hit on me and I turned him down…" Peter cried, holding onto Tony's hand. 

"It's okay baby, I've got you. What happened then?" Tony kissed his forehead again. 

"And he got angry… and him and his friends followed me and attacked m… me." 

Tony breathed in, he was seething. Seeing red in his eyes as the love of his life cowered beside him. No one was allowed to make a fool out of his Peter, touch his Peter. Whoever it was was going to pay, and soon. Tony gently let his hands feel over Peter's body, looking for breaks or any reason they would need to go to the hospital. Seeing that there wasn't, Tony held onto Peter a little longer before picking him up in his arms. 

"Come on darling, I'll take you home. You're gonna be okay," Tony spoke softly, kissing the top of his head.

The older man carried him and placed him in the back of the car to lie down. As he drove, he kept up the conversation, trying to find out exactly what went on.

"What did they look like? Could you recognize them?"

Peter groaned and held onto his side. "I don't know… ow, it really hurts Tony!"

"We're nearly home baby, I've got you okay? Don't worry." Tony comforted him as he pulled up outside their place. 

Tony carried him inside and laid him down in bed, sitting gently beside him and touching his head gently.

"Honey, I need to get you cleaned up. I'm going to run you a bath okay?" Tony's worried eyes scanned Peter's face. He was still sobbing silently, his cheeks red and puffy. Tony couldn't handle the suffering in his eyes. 

Peter grabbed a hold of him, clenching his fists in Tony's shirt. "Don't go! Don't leave me Tony,"

The older man sighed and leaned down, kissing his head. "Okay baby, I'm here." His fingers tracing the line of Peter's hair, "Friday, can you run the bath for me?"

"Yes Sir." the A.I answered, doing as she was told to. 

Peter closed his eyes and melted into his partner's embrace. "Am I gonna be okay Tony?"

The older man nodded, "You will be. I've got you sweetheart. You need to stop shaking," Tony said to him in a soothing voice.

Soon enough the bath was filled and Tony carried him through, letting him sit in a hot bubble bath, soothing his skin. Tony sat beside him, watching over him as he shivered from fear. 

"I should have fought back," Peter whispered as Tony picked up a sponge and dipped it into the water before slowly rubbing it over the younger man's back. 

"No, baby, you were outnumbered. Don't tell yourself this was your fault," Tony comforted him. 

Peter was hunched over, looking into the water beneath him, fingers slowly caressing the bubbles. "I hate people. People are horrible."

Tony sympathised with the man, softly washing Peter. "I know sweetheart, I promise no one will treat you like that ever again. I'll kill them if they do, I promise."

Peter's lips curved into a half smile and he looked up at his boyfriend with those big, hazel eyes, so scared and innocent. "You're the best,"

"Only the best for my baby. Now, is there anything else you remember about these men?"

Peter leaned over and rested his head on Tony's shoulder. "There were three of them, I think one of them had a leather jacket on, with the words "Snake ink" on it… but I can't remember what the others wore."

Tony nodded, taking it in. Snake Ink was a tattoo parlor nearby, perhaps the guy worked there? He would find out tomorrow, because there was no way that anyone was getting away with this. 

"Do you remember what he looked like baby? What colour hair he had?"

"Uhh… short blonde hair? Tall… and green eyes. He had stretchers in his ears." Peter clenched his eyes shut as he nuzzled his wet hair into Tony's neck.

"It's okay baby, daddy's got you. You're safe now my angel, let's get you dressed and safely in bed okay?"

Peter nodded and waited for Tony to grab him a towel. He stood up and got wrapped up in it, walking hand in hand with Tony to the bedroom. 

"How are you feeling? Has the pain gotten any better?" 

Peter shook his head. "It still hurts, just not as bad, but I'm so sore daddy,"

Tony helped him get into clean pajamas and tucked him into bed, watching over him and slowly smoothing his fingers over the younger man's hair. 

"I've got you baby, you're safe. Look at me,"

Peter opened his eyes and stared up at him through his long lashes. Tony's heart was ripping at the seams, seeing his poor boyfriend in such pain. 

"There… look at you, you're gorgeous baby. I'm gonna make this right, but you just sleep okay? I'm not leaving you. I've got you, I love you baby."

"I love you too daddy, can I get a goodnight kiss?"

Tony smiled, bowing his head and pressing his lips on Peter's. He gave him a slow, soft and loving kiss. Moving away, he lay down and cuddled into Peter, from behind, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tightly. Tony put his head centimetres behind Peters, breathing on his neck. 

He began to sing softly into his ear, soothing him to sleep.

_ "Smile, though your heart is aching _

_ Smile, even though it’s breaking _

_ When there are clouds in the sky _

_ you’ll get by _

_ If you smile through your fear and sorrow _

_ Smile and maybe tomorrow _

_ You’ll see the sun come shining through _

_ for you _

_ Light up your face with gladness _

_ Hide every trace of sadness _

_ Although a tear may be ever so near _

_ That’s the time you must keep on trying _

_ Smile what’s the use of crying _

_ You’ll find that life is still worthwhile _

_ If you’ll just _

_ Smile" _

Within minutes the younger man was softly snoring against him, feeling safe for the first time today.

  
  



End file.
